Kakariko Girl
by tangledwire
Summary: Link is given a strange gift... kind of. Link/OC. Very loose hurt/comfort


A young girl with long brown hair runs after the fleeing hero. Her fabric-wrapped feat loudly pound on the ground as she races after him, determined to stop him from leaving. As the sun beats down on her light skin, her lavender eyes squint as she continues her fast pace, calling out to him.

Dark hair whipping behind him, a taller man chases after her, calling out to her in a fierce voice, commanding her to stop. She looks back with an apologetic expression and picks up her pace, almost reaching the young man ahead of her. She calls and calls for the young hero to stop, but he ignores the loud cries and urges his horse forward.

Opening her mouth, a haunting melody slides off her tongue into the warm air. The strong horse ahead comes closer into view as she slows to a stop. Dropping reluctantly to the ground, she's greeted with the sour expression of annoyance as the young man stomps towards her. Her arm is suddenly grasped and she's pulled back a few inches. A sly grin creeps across her face as she turns to the older man.

"Renado, let me go! I want to help him, I can be a useful asset to him!"

"Are you out of your mind? Link... I'm so sorry. You'll have to excuse her. Nori's an... ambitious one." He stares at the boy, remorse lacing his irises.

"Please, I know how to fight. I have useful skills that I know for a fact that you don't possess. Please." With wide, lavender eyes, she waits for the warrior to respond.

"Nori, do not stall. Link has an important job to do."

"Link, you're all alone aren't you? Wouldn't you like company? I would carry my own weight, please!"

The tall boy looks between the two, and reluctantly nods. Holding his hand out and pulling the small girl towards him, he gives her a small smile. As Renado looks down at the two, Link nods as a silent assurance of her safety. As Nori runs back to gather her things, Renado takes a step closer to the green boy.

"Please, keep her safe. I can't keep her from going, so I just need to know that when this is all over, you'll bring Nori back to me."

Link nods to the older man, he will keep her safe, it's in his nature. If she holds true to her word, she can be very valuable to him. As his large horse walks over to him, he runs a rough hand across her neck. Nori runs out from behind the large store carrying two wooden swords and shield. She races across the dry ground and gracefully glides over to the pair.

He has to admit, it is pretty lonely. Midna isn't much company, Epona can't offer any kind of conversation. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Or maybe this will go horribly wrong and Nori will screw this all up. At this point, everything is going to Hell, he has nothing to lose.

After another few goodbyes to Renado, Link mounts Epona and pulls Nori up behind him. As they ride off towards Hyrule Field, he can hear Nori humming to herself, presumably ignorant to what lies ahead.

Running across the spacious field, they're greeted by four Kargarocs. Link tries to slash at the monsters while Epona runs aimlessly through the field. Having difficulty working both Epona and the monsters, he retreats, dashing through the dark air. Feeling something move behind him, Link sees Nori standing skillfully on the back of Epona.

As she draws both of her swords, she jumps unnaturally high into the air and mounts a Kargaroc. Nori slashes and drives the sharp pieces of wood into the flying beast until it collapses. Leaping off of the descending creature, the young girl jumps back to Epona, who is being brought back around by the astounded Link.

Her tiny frame sits on the hard saddle as she laughs to herself. When she and Link dismount the large animal, he notices a certain fire in her light purple eyes, a burning flame caused by the fighting. Moving the heavy locks of hair from her face, she smiles.

"I told you I can help, we can make a great team!" A friendship quickly begins to blossom between the two.

The boy clad in green merely smiles, then gestures to Epona. Handing Nori the map, she looks it over quickly.

"Lake Hylia? Alright! Take me there, hero."

Galloping quickly towards their next destination, Nori is put in charge of the Karagarocs and any other monsters Link can't quite reach. He admires her ambition as she skillfully leaps and balances on the flying beasts. Thinking to himself, he agrees that this was a good idea to bring the young Kakariko girl.

As the pair crosses the bridge, Epona's startled, causing her to stop and lift up her front hooves, pushing Link and Nori off of her. With a loud grunt, Link lands roughly on the bridge, sliding across the rough surface. Nori gracefully lands on her feet with a soft pat on the ground. Archers from both sides block them on the bridge, firing at the three.

Epona becomes frantic and stomps towards Link, making him roll away from her, right off the bridge. As the young man is falling with a loud yell, his heavily-sleeved arm is grasped by two petite hands. Looking up, he stares into large purple orbs looking back at him, terrified, but also excited.

"Hold on," she grunts softly as she drags his limp body across the bridge, giving him some stability. Nori wraps her arms around Link's right arm, helping him stand up. An arrow whizzes past his face, and he hears a loud clunk as Nori has pulled out her shield, blocking the arrow from both directions.

Link draws his sword and with four loud cries, he takes out most of the archers. Chasing after the last few, he, and the monsters are stopped when they hear the same ghostly tune coming from the small villager. Epona quiets down and immediately is by Nori's side. She gestures to him, to take advantage of her distraction.

The hero takes out the rest of the surrounding archers, and runs back to meet his companion. Mounting Epona, he pulls the brunette up, laughing slightly at her accidental slip on the saddle. As they team gallops towards their destination, Nori leans in next to his ear and whispers, "You're welcome."

Link, startles, gasps and nods to her, as a thank you. She laughs quietly,

"You don't talk much, do you? I can understand. You've got a lot on your mind right now. But Link, I think you should know that I wanted to come with you so badly because I believe in you. I haven't really had hope in anything that has been happening lately, but then you come into the village and save everything. I couldn't believe it. But now, it's true. You are the hero sent from the gods." She paused, looking around at the dark sky. "Now that you have me, we're gonna finish this, once and for all. I know we will, I mean, I'm fighting alongside a god-sent hero, what can go wrong?" Laughing to herself, she lets the pat on her thigh be her reassurance that they'll be victorious.

So Nori let that boy clad in Hero's Clothes take her off into the twilight to save her world, and his world, and everything that ever mattered to them. Whether it was his choice to be this hero, or not; he had a duty to fulfill and was given a new light, found inside of a Kakariko girl. With the torch of adventure burning inside of her, she would light his way through the darkest of twilight. She would burn a path through the enemies straight to the Princess and all of Hyrule. For she was her own type of god-sent hero.

She was sent to assist this lonely hero before he was left completely isolated.

She was sent to guarantee his and her safety on this long journey.

She was sent, to provide a simple companion for an orphaned boy, alone all his life.


End file.
